BFF to BF
by Killer Hetalia Fangurl
Summary: Mello likes Matt, Matt likes Mello. Life progresses at Wammy's and Mello may finallyconfess his love. I'm horrible at summaries. Please R&R. I OWN NOTHING


Mello walked into his room at Wammy House. He had just gotten an A on a test and had been proud of it. Until he realised that Near got an A+. Now his day was ruined. And he figured it was bound to get worse.

Mello had a room to himself for a year or so, and it never really occured to him how quickly the arrangement could change. As he walked in the room, he spotted a redheaded boy wearing goggles hanging from the top bunk of the bunkbed staring intently at a gameboy advanced. He moved his fingers from button to button as if due to instinct as he looked up at Mello. His fingeres never stopped moving as he stared at him for a minute before saying 'Hello' and returning his eyes to the beeping machene.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked him. The redhead was hanging from his knees upside-down. His head was aout 2 1/2 feet above the floor.

"Concentrating. Now hush!" He demanded.

Mello put his hands on his hips angerly and said "How rude!" His blonde hair hung in his eyes a little as he glared at the redhead. Mello walked over to the other boy and turned off the game.

"NOOOOO!" He yelled as his gameboy dropped to the floor.

"Now, Mr. I'm-new-here-and-feel-the-need-to-boss-around-my-room-mate, tell me your name and we will try to make your stay here as comfortable as humainly possible." Mello huffed in his own furry.

"Matt. And you are, princess?" The redhead responded in an irritated tone.

"HEY! I HAVE SENIORITY HERE AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME IN THAT WAY, YOU ASS!" Mello shouted.

"Hey, hey... Calm it down, man. I was just messing around, alright?" Matt said. "What I meant was, I'm Matt. What's your name?"

Mello, feeling a bit calmer, told him "Mello... And I have the top bunk, so you'll have to get down."

"Pushy." Matt muttered. He got down from Mello's bed and immidiately rummaged through a box near the foot of the bed. He pulled out a play station and plugged it into the television that was located on the far side of the room.

Mello watched him hook up the game system and turn it on, inserting a memory card and a couple game paddles. "You like videogames?" Matt asked as he pulled his pillow onto the floor and layed on it, facing the television.

"No, I don't." Mello said in a neutral tone as he went over to his desk to get a choclate bar out of the drawer. Then he sat in his chair and began knawing on the treat as he picked up a book to read.

"Shit..." Mello murmered as he looked at the classroom chalk-board. He dug his nails into the wooden desk that he sat at in anger. Again he came in second to Near on a test. Mello got a hundred on his math test, Near got a hundred and five, head of the class again. "Damnit..." he hissed. Matt looked over at him and asked him what was the matter. "I came in second, again!" His response was pained and frustrated.

"What's wrong with second?" Matt asked. He really had no idea what Mello was so upset about.

"If I'm to become the sucessor of L one day, I need to be top of the class now! If I keep coming second to Near, I won't ever fullfill my goals." Mello burried his face into his arms. "At this rate, I will never become his sucessor."

Matt stood up and walked over to his roomate, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I think you have a good chance at beating Near. You have lots of potential in that department." He hugged him. It was the first sign of friendship between the two males. "I believe in you, Mello." Matt whispered.

Mello looked up as Matt walked back to his seat. At that moment, Mello blushed. He had a newfound crush on the redheaded gamer.

-(3 years later; Mello is 14, Matt is almost 15)-

"Matt, come with me to the store!" Mello demanded as he pulled on Matt's arm. Matt had grown to like Mello, not only as a best friend, but as a romantic intrest as well. But he wasn't about to tell him due to fear of rejection.

"Okay, hold on. Let me save my game." Matt said as he tried to get to a savepont. Mello left the room. Matt had upgraded from a Play Station, to a PS2 and a Gameboy Advanced, to a Nintendo DS. Once he saved his game, he put on his fluffy vest and joined Mello outside the orphanage.

He stared at Mello who was wearing a black coat with artificial white fur around the cuffs of the sleeves, collar, and bottom. Matt was wearing the same vest he wore when he first showed up to Wammy House. Only this year it fit him so much better than the previous years.

"Ready?" Mello asked. Matt nodded and smiled. The two best friends began to walk at a slow, steady pace. Mello stared at Matt from the corner of his eye. February was on the horrison and Mello wanted to know what to get Matt for his birthday. Unfortionatly he couldn't afford anything good because he spent almost all his money on the DS for his Christmas present.

As they walked Matt noticed Mello stareing at him.

"Is something wrong, Mello?" Matt asked with a smart-assed smirk. Mello shook his head and burried his face in his coat. The wind whipped against his face making it sting from the cold. Matt looked at him with concern in his eyes. "Are you gonna be alright? Should we go back to get a scarf or somthing for you?"

"Shut up, Game-Boy." Mello said in a huff.

"Well, excuse me for being concerned." Matt sighed.

"You're excused." Matt laughed at him in his head. Mello was something else. A few minutes passed as they walked in silence. Then suddenly Mello spoke. "Matt, do you like somebody?"

"Yes..." Matt replied in somewhat of a shock. Mello didn't normally ask him questions.

"Who is it?" Mello asked. He suddenly stopped walking. Matt looked at him as he looked at the ground that was soon going to be engulfed in the falling snow. "I just want to know..." Mello whispered.

Matt looked at the blonde who had both of his hands behind his back, Matt could tell he wasn't just pink in the face from the cold.

"Mello, what's with the sudden interest with who I'm interested in?" The redhead asked.

"W-well, you're almost 15, and normally somone your age has somebody they want in that way, so... I-I um..." Mello stammered. Matt couldn't help but realise how extremely out-of-character Mello was acting. Matt looked the younger male in the eye and embrased him in a deep hug. Mello blushed so deep that the cold couldn't possibly cover it up anymore.

"Mello... I like you." Matt whispered. His breath against Mello's ear made Mello shudder.

"Matt, you stupid fuck-face..." Mello breathed softly. Matt cupped Mello's cheek and leaned in to cover Mello's lips with his own. The blonde subconciously lifted his arms up to run his fingers through Matt's red locks as the gamer stopped kissing him so they could both breathe. Mello had time for a short breath before Matt devoured his lips again.

He ran his tounge across Mello's bottom lip, causeing him to gasp. In doing so, Mello granted Matt access to the interior of his mouth. Mello let out a low moan. His tounge swirled inside the blonde's mouth and forced Mello's body against a brick wall where he began to roam his chest with a single hand. Mello turned his face away quickly.

"You idiot... nngh... stop," Mello whispered between heavy breaths. Matt looked down at the flushed blonde after he pulled away. "We'll continue this when we get home." Mello reasoned with an evil smirk.

"You pervert..." Matt answered, although the real perverted one is Matt, himself. He and Mello resumed walking to the store again, only now they walked hand-in-hand.


End file.
